greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Volthoom
History Origin The First Lantern was a mysterious being who was provided great cosmic power and charged with a mission by the Guardians of the Universe. However, the First Lantern was deemed unstable and dangerous with his great power which saw the Oans deciding to imprison him. According to Krona, the Guardians betrayed the First Lantern who they trapped within a lantern-shaped construct and trapped him within The Chamber of Shadows which was located within a black hole. Once trapped, a group of Oans called The Hidden Ones remained behind to serve as custodians and wardens to the First Lantern where it was vowed that he would never be released due to the dangers posed by him. Once done, the remaining Guardians of the Universe departed the prison and ventured outward with their Manhunter androids to bring order to the cosmos. Rise of The Third Army After the War of The Green Lanterns, the Guardians decided that their organic Green Lantern Corps had failed as an interstellar police force due to the their emotions and free will. Thus, they decided that their second army had failed and decided to move to bring about their replacement in a group that they called The Third Army. To achieve this feat, they decided to return to The Chamber of Shadows where they were forced to battle The Hidden Ones for the First Lantern. Despite their former kin's prostestations, the Guardians took the First Lantern and departed for Earth where they used the beings cosmic power to create the Third Army from the Oans own flesh. Once done, they dispatched their Third Army to convert organic sentients into more of their kind as part of a campaign to remove free will from the cosmos. During this time, the First Lantern demanded to be released and vowed that he would be freed whereupon he would torture as well as kill the Guardians. However, the Oans were adamant in ensuring the First Lantern did not escape and that they would remove him once he had served his purpose. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Reality Manipulation:' This power was deemed too powerful hence his imprisonment.After his released he caused cracks in the fabric of reality *'Predictions:' He has some link with the book of black and as such was able to pull Simon Baz and B'dg through it. Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Weapons *Book Of Black:He may have found or created what is certain is he has a link to it *Power Rings:He is connected to them and he is able to pass messages through them Notes *During an interview, Geoff Johns commented that The First Lantern will feature in a cross-over event called "Wrath of The First Lantern" and commented on the characters role in the story: : "I don't want to say he's a villain or a hero," Johns says of the First Lantern, who was introduced in DC Comics' recent Green Lantern Annual. "He's just a being who's targeting our main lanterns, our guys, to see if there's a way that maybe the universe could improve if they made different choices in their lives. : "You'll see why he's called the First Lantern within the story," the writer adds, "but he's someone who's going to take a look at every one of our heroes and main characters and really tear their life apart and rip them open in a way we've never seen before on a very cosmic scale." : "He's a very different ancient powerful character who has a very odd and disturbing point of view on the universe and on humanity and life, and where life can go wrong or go very good," Johns explains. "He's really not a guy who's motivated by revenge not completely or by power. : He has it all he's a being who's just very, very inquisitive about life and the choices we make." Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Volthoom/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/the-first-lantern/29-85389/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members